


I Turned Into A Woman And I Love It

by AidenValentine



Category: xxxmultimedia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenValentine/pseuds/AidenValentine





	I Turned Into A Woman And I Love It

Ken is a middle-aged man who travels a lot for his job. He’s staying in a hotel across town for a couple days. Today his life is going to change forever. He’s woken up in a hot, young female body.

He takes no time admiring his young, new body. His old body was — getting old to say the least. It appears to be the same hotel, just a different room. It’s like he’s been reborn, now he doesn’t have to go back to his job, right? If he’s a woman now, he can just… let the men take care of it. How easy!

She sits up in looks down at her pussy, there is no dick there anymore. She has a big, round ass and perky tits. She runs to the mirror to get a better look at herself. Showing off and posing, she takes time to admire her whole body in the mirror.

She grabs some clothes this girl has laying around her room. First she tries on jean shorts and a tan tanktop; she struggles to get the shorts over her big ass.

Next she tries on a sports bra to support her boobs. She jiggles them around to see how they hold. It holds not so great — this could cause a scene out in public. Perfect!

She needs to learn to strut around in high heels if she’s gonna pick up any guys tonight. She grabs a white pair of heels and slips them on her feet. Slowly she lifts herself up, and braces herself against the bed. She stands up, takes a step, then falls right back to the ground.

Her ankles shake unsteadily, but she somehow makes her way across the room and the the door. She heads out to go meet a guy at the bar to fool around with in her new body.

She throws the high heels to the ground and takes the man to her bed. She wants to feel the sensations of him exploring her body. She tells him to grab her boobs, and he does. He works his way down to her pussy and rubs her clit. It’s a lot more sensitive having a clit than a dick! She takes her hand and continues to rub her own pussy while he fingers her.

She pulls his cock out and runs her tongue down the length of it. Up and down; tip to shaft. She sucks his cock sensually, it comes naturally. She must have gotten that skill from the girl that used to be in her body. He grabs her by the hair and jams her head down on his cock hard. He facefucks her until he finally cums in her mouth. Then he cums in her mouth and she swallows his load.


End file.
